Squall to Leon Zerfalle in Stücke
by soul-copycat
Summary: Mein Leben zerbrach in tausend Stücke noch bevor ich überhaupt etwas daran ändern konnte...SquallXRinoa, weicht in einigen Punkten sehr vom Spiel ab, bitte nicht so genau nehmen.


_**Squall to Leon Zerfalle in Stücke… **_

**_Prolog:_**

Dunkler Regen schlug auf kalten Stein.  
Das braune Haar klebte ihm an Nacken und Hals. Das Wasser färbte es schwarz und Kälte rüttelte an der bloßen Haut seines Gesichts. Dunkel hing der Himmel über ihm und es schien als würden selbst die Engel weinen. Die schwarze Schrift verwischte durch die Tropfen, was blieb war nackter Marmor.  
Er wollte die Hände strecken, er wollte sie berühren, nur einmal, ein letztes Mal, bevor er dort versinken würde… im Abgrund der Verzweiflung aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.Es war die ganze Zeit da gewesen, nur einen Schritt neben ihm, war nie von seiner Seite gewichen – das Loch. Es war schwarz und er wusste, dass es nur eine kurze Bewegung genügte um darin zu versinken.Aber er konnte nicht… er wollte noch nicht gehen.Nicht bevor er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte.  
Doch wenn er versuchte nach ihr zu greifen trafen seine Finger nur Kälte und Stein. Ihr Leib war längst unter dunkler Erde verscharrt und dieser würde ihr letzter Begleiter sein. Die letzten Tränen waren längst versiegt, was blieb war ein stechender Geschmack auf der Zunge…

So bloß und nackt lag er vor ihm. Der Stein mit der verlaufenen Inschrift. Nicht einmal genügend Geld hatte er gehabt, ihr einen Stein zu besorgen, der ihrer würdig war.  
Mit ihrem heiligen Namen tief eingraviert, sodass er niemals verschwinden würde. So war es nur ein Stein unter vielen und der Gedanke schmerzte ihn mehr als die eisigen Messerstiche der Kälte, die an ihm nagte.

Der Wind blähte den schwarzen Mantel auf und löste das dunkle Haar aus Stirn und Augen. Der Blick gesenkt und halb geschlossen die Lider, wurden beide Augen durch die dünne, niemals richtig verheilte Narbe getrennt. Ein Andenken an Zeiten, die längst vergangen waren. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.  
Erinnerungen brachten Schmerz. Und er wollte nicht mehr leiden, jetzt nicht mehr…Sein Herz war längst zerbrochen und keine Zeit der Welt konnte diese Wunde mehr heilen.  
Die letzte Träne war schon über seine kalten Wangen gerollt und im Dämmerlicht schimmernd zog sich ihre Spur bis zu den hellen Lippen. Weiße Blüten vibrierten im Regen und bald würden sie endgültig ihre Blätter hängen lassen. Aber er konnte den Stein nicht so bloß lassen. Engelsfedern sollten sie zur letzten Ruhe führen.

Die Schritte hörte er kaum. Auf dem feuchten Boden glitten sie wie über Eis.  
Sie wurden langsamer, ebbten dann ab, um kurze Zeit später wieder näher zu kommen. Er wandte nicht den Kopf, seine Augen hingen im Nichts.  
Leer war der Blick, mit dem er nichts mehr sehen konnte, nichts mehr sehen wollte. Nur sie, nur sie…

_Squall… hey… träumst du_ _etwa_? Ja… schon seit einer Ewigkeit… und ich wachte auf, bevor ich den Traum real machen konnte… er zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase vor meinen Augen…  
Nichts… nichts auf dieser Welt konnte sie je zurück bringen.

„Hallo…" er hörte kaum die Worte. Sie kamen durch einen Schleier aus dichtem Regen zu ihm, erreichten kaum noch seine Ohren. Sein Herz nahm nichts mehr wahr.  
"Was ist mit Ihnen?" Antworten konnte er nicht mehr. Seine Stimme hatte längst versagt.  
Die Gestalt trat näher und ein heller Glockenschlag hallte in der Stille. Eine Kette, golden und von Tropfen glitzernd, klang im Wind. Pochend erreichte das Geräusch ihn.  
„Hey… was ist denn?" und eine Person trat in sein Blickfeld.  
Ein zierlicher Körper. Das lange Haar zu einem breiten Zopf geflochten. Es schwang bei jeder Böe und die Augen, die ihn anblickten… sie schienen so voller Leben.  
Sein Kopf wandte sich wie in Zeitlupe. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr außer Zeit. Das war das einzigste, was ihm geblieben war, als ihm alles genommen wurde.  
Die Person – so zierlich und schlank – eine junge Frau…sie lächelte und dieses Lächeln war wie das Aufgehen einer neuen Sonne. Doch er wollte sie nicht aufgehen sehen. Nicht mehr ohne sie. Ohne sie durfte kein Licht ihn jemals mehr berühren.  
Etwas Einzelnes strahlte in der Dunkelheit. Es glänzte Rot und silbern pulsierte das Wasser auf seinen Blättern.  
„Eine… Blume…" hallte es in seinem Kopf,  
„Eine rote Blume…"

Die junge Frau lächelte weiter und ihre Hand streckte sie ihm entgegen.  
Die Blume, die sie sanft wie etwas Zerbrechliches zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt, schien für ihn wie ein eigenes kleines Leben und ihre hellen Augen beobachteten ihn verwundert. Erstaunt darüber, wie leblos doch sein Blick war, trotz dem Anblick einer solchen Schönheit.  
„Auf dem Grab… sind bereits Blumen…" murmelte er und der Klang seiner Stimme kam ihm selbst so schrecklich fremd vor.  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter, erfasste das ganze Gesicht.  
„Die ist nicht für das Grab", entgegnete sie „die ist für Sie… Sie sehen traurig aus…" er senkte den Kopf und seine kalten Finger ergriffen die Blume sacht, fast zärtlich.  
„Danke…"  
„Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen Blick derart leer war, wenn er eine Blume ansah…" die junge Frau sah von ihm zu dem kalten Stein vor ihm.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?" Er hob nur langsam den Kopf. Seine Stimme war wie ein Seufzer im Wind  
„Ich habe nur gemerkt… dass ich in einem Traum gefangen war und es nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu verwirklichen… solange, bis es zu spät war und er vor meinen Augen in tausend Scherben zerbrach…"  
„Wollen Sie es erzählen?"  
„Ich denke... man sollte Vergangenheit lieber ruhen lassen…" sie faltete die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken  
„Aber es heißt doch, Reden bringt Erlösung und sie scheinen mir das mehr als jeder andere nötig zu haben…"  
Langsam schloss er die Augen  
„Vielleicht… haben Sie Recht…"  
„Dann… erzählen Sie es mir doch." Er öffnete den Mund einen Spalt und atmete tief die kalte, feuchte Luft ein „Es geschah vor etwa einem Monat…"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
